1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an enclosure for wet chambers and more particularly refers to a new and improved enclosure having several slideable partitions suspended in an upper guide rail, an adapter seated on the edge of a wet-chamber tub, and a lower guide integrated with the adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known enclosure of this type for wet chambers, the lower guide member is made of two parts for reasons of hygiene, i.e., it consists of a compensation member and a guide rail which can be slipped onto the compensation member (German Published Prosecuted Application No. 25 16 851). The surface of the compensation member and/or the bottom surface of the guide member are slightly inclined, so that spray water that may have found its way into the U-shaped guides, open toward the top, can flow off toward the damp room side via discharge openings in the guide member. For cleaning, the guide rail is removed from the compensation member and is rinsed off. A snap-in fastening arrangement is provided to facilitate this job. Solid dirt particles and bacteria, however, can settle relatively quickly in the U-shaped guides.